Zayne's Adventures:Team Flare and the Soul Crystal Legend
by DuskWIng and Shakespeare 2nd
Summary: Follow Zaynes as his adventure lead him around the region of anime where he'll enocouter Team Dawn and tries to save he Granfather from them will he succed and stop there plan? If you like my story you'll also like my co-writer Shakespeare the II story about Alex, Same world but another story altogether! Keep Rocking my Friends, Duskwing
1. Zayne's adventures-Prolouge

Prologue

It was a calm peaceful night in the little village of Avent Town. At the lab of Professor Teak, the old Professor was looking at research papers of stones and the effect on Pokemon.

"Hmm... "_It seems not all Pokemon evolve from stones, but then there are some Pokemon who change depending on which stone. Eevee is a great example of this. Giving it one of three stones makes it evolve... fire, leaf or water...__"_

"Granpa!"

_But it can also evolve when it is near special stones in specific locations and environments..._

"Granpa?"

_Yet it can also evolve at different times of day but only if they have grown attached to their trainer_

"_Granpa!__"_

He jumped in a startle "Ohhhhh!" he fell of his chair backwards in a daze he looking up to see his grandson.

"Oh my, Zayne. You shouldn't be scaring me like that!"

Zayne frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it doesn't help if you ignore me. Besides, Mom sent me to bring you dinner since you keep forgetting to eat."

Prof Teak managed to get up, rubbing his back, and laughed.

"Ha ha, well, when you're a researcher you tend to get lost in study , but I am famished"

Zayne placed his dinner on his desk and walked to the big computer at the back of the lab.

"Hey what is that for?"

"Ah ha ha! Yes that is the new machine we ordered. It allows me to recreate stones and minerals"

With a confused look he said

"So you have a machine to make rocks?"

"Ha ha ha! Yes...but special rocks"

"Special?" He crossed his arms with an even more confused look while Prof Teak finished his cold dinner and got up.

"Well it is time to check on the pokemon trainers have trusted me with would you like to come?"

Zayne smiled broadly "yeah!"

They walked out the main lab area and followed the corridor to the last door on the left and they found themselves in an outdoor area with hundreds of pokemon roaming around.

"Wooahh! Look at them all hey grampa what is that one?" Zayne pointed at the large white Pokemon with a fiery mane

"Oh, that one is a Rapidash. It is a fire horse species the trainer left it here to rest up a little since he was worried that is looked exhausted, but it has begun to get a lot better. Now it has been running and jumping all day"

_What will my first pokemon be? _Zayne thought

He was already past the age where a lot of trainers get their first pokemon but he could just never choose what he wanted. "Erm Granpa what was your first pokemon?"

He looked at Zayne then looked up to the sky closed his eyes "hmm what was it again?"

Zayne yelled "How can you forget your first pokemon?!"

"Well I remember it was brown and always walked in a zig zag... Ha ha! Cute little fellow he was"

"Wait is that a Zigzagoon?"

"Correct! At least I have taught you well. Well it is time to head home come on then"

"Alright"

He frowned and took one last look at the Pokemon. They headed back down the corridor when a crash was heard from the lab. They both jumped with surprise.

"What was that Granpa?"

"I don't know you stay here I'll go take a look"

Prof Teak headed down the corridor and entered the lab. Minutes passed which seem to last forever as Zayne waited alone.

_Is he okay? _He walked close to the door and looked through the small window in the door but all he saw was darkness._ Why are the lights out? _He opened the door and entered reaching out for the light switch he flicked it on to show a empty room with the windows in the ceiling smashed and no sign of Prof Teak or the machine. He walked into the centre of the room then the lights went out.

_Oh no! _"Hello!" He started to panic he was walking blind around the room until he walked into something.

"Oof! Heh heh seems we have another pest"

_Who is that ? _He couldn't move. He was to scared

"Ah so you found another little snoop trying to ruin our plans"

"Yes and since he knows we are here I guess we take him as well"

_I have to get out of here! _He turned to run but he got sprayed with something and his consciousness faded.


	2. Zayne's adventures- Ch1

Chapter 1

Dawn's Beginning

Zayne woke up in a cell with poor lighting. _Ughh where am I? What happened? _Suddenly a flash of realization hit him

"Oh Granpa!"

He got up ran to the cell door. "Granpa are you there!?" He called for five minutes until he heard a door open. He quietly got to where he was lying and got back down pretending to be asleep. "Heh the kid is still asleep" "It would seem so. Well, go on then, drag him out" _Those are the same voices from before._

"Me? Aren't you helping?"

"Oh come on Lee, don't you know me by now I don't do that kind of labour I'm much too pretty to dirty myself"

"Fine! I'll do it, Lara!" The man known as Lee opened the cage, picked Zayne up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Good thing this kid ain't heavy. Come on then, lets go. The boss is waiting"

"Yes. Let's"

_Boss? Maybe Granpa is there. _After a long walk though corridors and rooms they came to two large metal doors.

"Go on then open the door, Lara"

"You're forgetting the magic word!"

He glared back. "Now!"

"Well, with a attitude like that no wonder you have no friends"

Lee stumbled a little. "No friends.." Zayne heard a few sniffles.

"Oh come, on you know I don't mean it"

"Really...so will you get the door?"

"Yes! See I'm doing it now!" The woman slid a blue card though a reader and typed a password. "There we go, open."

The metal doors retracted into the walls showing a large room with furniture much like that of a living room. They entered the room and the door shut behind them.

"Lord, we have brought the "persuasion" you asked for" A deep voice came from the large chair by the window "Good. Now place him in that chair and tie him up"

"Yes sir!" Lee answered and did as ordered.

"Anything else, my lord?" the woman asked.

"Just wait outside."

After the two left he sat there trying to fake being asleep, listening for anything that might tell him what is happening, but nothing. Just silence.

"So how long do you plan to fake this charade, child." _Oh no he knows! _Zayne opened his eyes and looked at the silhouette of the man. He couldn't see any features, just a tall, broad shadow from the window he was standing at. "Do you know that the light of dawn is beautiful, yet it never receives the admiration of that of a sunset?" He sat down in the chair removing him from view as he continued speaking. "The morning sun-rise.. the meaning behind it is "New beginning" and that is what I want for this world for it to start a fresh to remove all the darkness from this world, and like the dawn, it will be beautiful."

_What is he saying? Such a creep. _Zayne mustered the courage and yelled, "Where is my Granpa?!"

The man chuckled. "He is in a safe place, but...that could change if he doesn't comply with our request."

Zayne struggled in his seat. "Granpa will never help you! You maniac!"

Just a continuation of laughter came from the man, but he said nothing. _He is just laughing... _Time passed with nothing but the cold chuckles of the man. _I have to find Granpa and get out of here, but, I can__'__t. Not while I__'__m tied up. _He gazed around the room to see if anything could help him. _Ugh! Nothing!_

More time passed and the morning light soon changed to the light of midday.

"The sun is in the right place. Now is the time" The leader pressed a button to his right. "Send him in"

_Time? Time for what? _A moment passed and the metal doors opened and the two minions from earlier entered with Prof Teak. Zayne released a sigh of relief and called to him "Granpa are you okay?!"

The professor smiled with a tear in his eye "Oh, thank the sun you're alright Zayne! Only a psychic Pokemon would know what you mother would do"

"Enough, that take the child away" The two guards ran to the chair, untied him and dragged him out.

Zayne tried with all his strength to break out of their grasp. "No! Granpa!" but the professor just smiled sadly and said "Please just go with them"

Zayne choked and he was taken away and the large metal doors shut on the professor and the mysterious man.


	3. Zayne's adventures-Ch2

Chapter 2

The Disaster Pokemon

Zayne was still being pushed from the room, but he didn't care, he was too upset to think straight _Why did he not help me?_

"Heh so that old geezer was the famous Professor Teak? He didn't seem all that impressive" The female guard blurted.

"What do you mean? He is a specialist in stones and ores that react to Pokemon." The man said with a finger in the air to seem smart.

The woman just sniffed "Well he didn't seem to be all that smart"

"If he wasn't smart we wouldn't have kidnapped him" He stated.

"You blatantly know it was a accident he was captured" She started to get red in the face. _These two are so childish, but, if they didn__'__t mean to take me and Granpa then that means they wanted the machine_. They soon came to a iron gate door, the male guard slid a card into a reader typed a code. _35289..._

"Alright kid back into the cell with ya" Zayne walked down a long room full of cells but was stopped at the cell he was in before. He was shoved in.

"Well, see you later kiddo. Mwwwhaa" Lara blew a kiss at him and they both walked away laughing the last thing Zayne heard of them was that they were heading to lunch. Zayne walked to the far corner where a simple bed that slides out the wall was. He sat on it with his arms around his legs. He stared at the gate for what seemed like hours and since there were no windows he could not tell how fast time was going. He sighed "Why wasn't he helping me?"

"Ab...sol" Zayne's mind returned after hearing the sound "Huh?" He looked all around. He saw nothing, but followed the direction the sound came from. It was the cell to his left.

He looked in but it was dark, he made out a white shape.

"What is that?"

"Ab..."

"Ab?...Is it a Pokemon?" he tapped on the bar of the cell. Tap tap tap

"Ab!" two red eyes glowed at him

"Eek!" He stumbled back "What is that!?"

The creature walked closer to the bars to show a creature on four legs with white fur and mane, a crystal on its fore head and a large curved horn shimmering in the dark.

"Wait I have seen some papers my Granpa did on a Pokemon like this. What was it?" he tried to think but he couldn't remember. The Pokemon looked at him for a few moments then turned and walked to where it was sleeping before. Zayne stayed on the floor staring at the Pokemon until he grow sore from sitting on the metal floor.

"Oww how can you sleep on this?" He returned to his bed and he continued to stare at the Pokemon. Even though he had seen hundreds of Pokemon with his Grandpa, he never seen this one before. He recalled from his Grandpa's research that this Pokemon "Avoided humans and preferred the seclusion of mountains" _The name is on the tip of my tongue. What is it? _He lied down on his back and started at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound the Pokemon made as it slept.

"Ab...sol"

"Absol...was that it?" He let this thought go though his brain then he opened his eyes "Yes! That is it! Absol the Disaster Pokemon...these are quite rare Pokemon" He rose from the bed went back to the bars and again tapped on the bar. Tap, tap, tap. The Absol looked at him again then just laid its head back down. Zayne was a little annoyed he was ignored.

"Umm.. You are a Absol correct? I know you probably don't care but well my name is Zayne Teak and it's a honour to meet you" He felt silly introducing himself to a Pokemon but the Absol turned and stared for a moment then nodded with a "Absol".

Then it laid its head down again. Zayne smiled, then returned to the bed and closed his eyes again and listened to the Absol as it slept and soon the hypnotic sound made him fall asleep too.


	4. Zayne's adventures-Ch3

Chapter 3

The Second Day

Zayne awoke he yawned and stretched as he got up. _So it wasn__'__t a dream. _He frowned as he sat on the bed looking at his feet ."Ha ha. These are the shoes Mom got me, supposed to help you run better. What a load of rubbish, I haven't noticed any improvement in my running."

A door creaked open and footsteps got closer to his cell. It was the same two from before.

"Ah good you are awake. Here's breakfast. Heh Heh." The man sniggered as he slid the bowl into the cell. Zayne looked down and coughed trying not to be sick. "What is that mess!" he yelled "Are you trying to poison me?!"

"Heh heh heh. It is good enough for the Pokemon, so it should be good enough for you." He turned to the woman "Lara? You okay?"

She was wobbling on her feet "Ohhh...I can't stand being near such foul, disgusting, dirty, ill, messy..."

"Okay! I get it!" he cut her off quickly "Shall we leave?" he asked her with a sarcastic look.

"Yes! Let's leave quickly!" She ran to the door "Hurry up!" Lee walked just to torment her more, when he reached the door he burst out laughing.

"And what exactly is so funny?" She said.

"I was the one holding the bowl" She stared with wide eyes then ran off yelling "You are soo disgusting stay away from me!" Lee followed to torment her more and the door shut automatically behind them.

"Those two...are really strange..." Zayne said with his hand in his palm. He picked the bowl up, it had a bitter smell to it. He dipped his finger in and tasted it. He spat it out and ran to the sink to wash his mouth. "Ugh! That is so nasty!"

"Absol"

Zayne turned around and saw Absol standing at the bars. "Umm... What do you want?" The Absol flicked its eyes to the bowl and then back to him. "You mean the bowl?" He walked to the bowl, picked it up, and took it to the bars, The Absol backed away into the shadows "I thought you wanted this...well, you can have it, I can't even stand the smell let alone the taste." He slid it through the bottom of the cell into the neighbouring cell, he then backed away to his bed and watched the Absol.

A long time passed with no activity. The goons hadn't returned, the Absol was still in the shadows, the bowl untouched and he had no news of his Grandpa. He started to pace back and forwards mimicking his Grandpa when he was in thought. _Lets see how to get out...that card they have...I have the code he typed in, but how do I get that card? _He continued to pace unaware the Absol was following his every move with its crimson eyes.

"Absol...Ab"

"Huh?" he stopped and looked to the Absol, it was eating the food he left "Oh, so you finally got hungry then, but, how can you stomach that stuff?"

The Absol looked up to him and blinked "sol" it walked of to its usual corner.

"You're welcome I guess" He walked to the bars and sat on the floor. "Why are you here? You can't be one of their Pokemon if you're in a cell?" The Absol got up and walked to Zayne. He was a little shocked to see how big it was.

It stared at him in the eyes then it sat before him. "I don't like it here. I bet you don't either, would you like to come with me?" The Absol's eyes widened "Well I have a idea, those people have a card on them that opens doors if we got that we could get out and escape..." The Absol continued to return a focused gaze "...But, can ask you to help my Granpa?" Then the Absol stood straight and turned away. "Is that a no?" Zayne looked down and a tear rolled down his cheek. He got up and slowly walked to the bed.

The door opened, waking Zayne up. He bolted from the bed to the corner trying to hide behind the small cupboard "I will get out, and now is my chance." The footsteps drew closer but stopped at the cell next to him with the Absol.

A sly voice rang out "Ah, yes, this one will do nicely." Zayne peeked out and saw a hunched man with a black ponytail wearing a long white coat. _Who is he and what is he doing with Absol? _The strange man opened the cell and walked in to the cell.

"Absol grrr" The Absol was standing its mane all high and it bared its teeth. "Oh, feisty one are we? Well I know how to deal with that" He reached in his pocket and withdrew a Pokeball. He pushed the button making it expand. "Now you will be coming with me like it or not. Time to work Muk!" He threw the ball and a red light revealing a Muk appeared. "Muuuukk!"

_Oh ,no! He is gonna hurt Absol. What can I do?!_

"Okay, Muk, Sludge Bomb" The Muk shot gunk at Absol but the Absol dodged swiftly and jumped over the Muk and shot a purple beam from its horn at it. _Ah! That was Psycho Cut! That should be super effective against a Poison Type. _

"They always resist" The scientist sighed "Okay, Muk end it quickly with a Gunk Shot!" the Muk made a large ball from its sludge then aimed at the Absol _Oh no!_

"Run! Absol get away!" The Absol charged to the Muk the attack was released \at Absol, who got hit in the leg and collapsed in the corner "No! Absol!" He gave a look of hatred to the man who returned with a quizzical look. "Ah so you are the Grandson of that idiotic professor"

Zayne got even madder at the insult. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"My, my" Where are your manners, you can't just go telling people to shut up" He smiled then turned away and walked in the direction of the Absol.

"Leave it alone you!" He ignored him and bent down, but he was smacked aside as the Absol leapt over him and Muk and closed the cell gate with its nose. "Absol!" He cried out.

"You blasted creature!" he snarled he reached into his pocket to get the key. "What where is it?!" He then noticed the Absol had it. "When did you...?"

Zayne cheered "Yeah, serves you right!" The Absol placed the key in Zayne's cell "Ah! This?!" He smiled and laughed he hastily picked it up and opened his cell. He knelt next to Absol "Thank you, are you okay? You took quite a hit" The Absol just looked away and nodded its head in the direction of the door. "Oh! That is right, but we need a card though."

To this the man laughed. "Here have mine!" He held the card out between the bars Zayne was hesitant but the Absol leapt and grabbed it then passed it to Zayne.

"Why would you just hand this over?" He smiled with a smug smile. "Because you can't escape" Both Absol and Zayne ignored this and charged to the door he swept the card through the reader, entered the code, and then began their escape.


	5. Zayne's adventures-Ch4

Chapter 5

Mt Sprigg

"Granpa!" Zayne had been calling for the last five minutes, but nothing. No one was on the ship. "Have they taken him with them?" he said to himself. He looked over to Absol who was wobbling along but managed to stay on its feet. "I need to get you out here at least". The ship had begun to fall from the sky and would soon crash below as the warning system warned them of a "imminent crash into Mt Sprigg!"

_We have to hurry, but I don__'__t know where to go and Absol is struggling. _

Zayne noticed a door saying ""Hangar"" "Here, let's try in here" Absol didn't say anything he just let Zayne lead him in. When they enter the large warehouse they saw the two goons entering a capsule that shot off into the sky.

"Those must be the escape pods".

He walked to an empty pod at the far corner but he and Absol were thrown to the far corner as the ship tilted.

"Warning. Warning. One engine remaining. Crash imminent in T-minus 60 seconds.

"Ugh! No! We aren't gonna die here! Come on Absol let's do this!"

Absol struggled to move in the tilted environment. "Ab..."

. Zayne helped him they crawled as hard as they could to the escape pod the seconds went by swiftly, as they crawled, they managed to get to the door Zayne slid the card through the reader, dragged Absol in, and quickly hit the switch . "T-minus 5...4...3...2...1..."

The large airship crashed into the mountain with a explosion that caused a avalanche of stone and boulders. When Zayne awoke he found himself in the capsule with Absol. _We made it... _He let a sigh of relief out and shook Absol.

"Are you okay?" Absol moved slightly but was still weak from the battle. "It's okay now we're safe. I'm gonna go check outside you wait here."

He opened the capsule and looked out to find he was in a forest near the mountain. _We came a long way down. _He thought, as he looked up the mountain of the crash site. He stepped out and check the current surroundings "We're in the forest, if I'm right Boldarado is East of here." He saw the sun was rising in the East. "Okay, that way but it is a long journey and with Absol like that it will be hard, I better make a camp really for him to rest."

So Zayne went out and got some woods for a fire and found some Oran Berries. "These will help him." He started to return to the capsule when a Pokemon came flying out of a nearby cave and charged to him "Ahh! It's Zubat!"

The Zubat flew around crazily "I have no choice then" He got the Pokeball from his pocket and threw it "Please hit!" It landed on target and bounched on the floor where it wobbled with a red light blinking.

"Come on! Come on!"

He stared impatiently until "Boop" it stopped moving.

"Yes! I got you!" He threw the Pokeball up "Ok, out you come" The Zubat appeared and flew around in the air in front of Zayne "Ha ha, you're not too scary now. Okay back in the Pokeball for now" He picked up all the wood and berries he dropped in the excitement, and headed back to Absol. When he returned he found Absol asleep near a tree trunk. He smiled and just continued to get the camp ready with a fire prepared for when it gets dark and started to make a make shift bed from some leaves he found nearby.

"Oh, Absol here! I found some Oran berries, and I caught this guy too" He released Zubat who landed on the trunk next to Absol. "Ab ab sol" He spoke to Zubat who returned a "Zu"

He then jumped down and grabbed a berry then hopped back on the trunk, after that Absol helped himself to the berries. "Ha ha." Zayne found him smiling to himself for no reason he continued to get other supplies. "Okay, I remember Granpa saying that these plants are edible and I'm gonna need water so he found a hollow bamboo and went to get water.

"Okay, you two rest and I'll go and get some water" He headed down hill as that is where water is normally found, and sure enough he found some.

"Alright!" He started to climb from the hill he was on but slipped and fell sliding into the river "Bahh! So cold!" luckily it was shallow, so he filled the bamboo and headed back dripping. "Brr. I'm back guys" He was shivering so he got the camp fire made as it was starting to get to that evening time he laid in his bed of leaves and sighed and thought of all that happened.

_They took my Granpa and that machine, but why? And then that guy was talking about a new start to the world _He rolled and faced the fire. _I hope Granpa is safe_. He worried in case he didn't make it off the ship but his thought ended with the sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Urgh. So hungry. Achoo! And so cold..." he rolled over so his back could dry out but he felt something lean against him, it was Absol who just curled up and fell asleep. He felt himself warming up quickly. "Thank you, Absol, for everything" He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into his dreams.


	6. Zayne's adventures-Ch5

Chapter 5

Mt Sprigg

"Granpa!" Zayne had been calling for the last five minutes, but nothing. No one was on the ship. "Have they taken him with them?" he said to himself. He looked over to Absol who was wobbling along but managed to stay on its feet. "I need to get you out here at least". The ship had begun to fall from the sky and would soon crash below as the warning system warned them of a "imminent crash into Mt Sprigg!"

_We have to hurry, but I don__'__t know where to go and Absol is struggling. _

Zayne noticed a door saying ""Hangar"" "Here, let's try in here" Absol didn't say anything he just let Zayne lead him in. When they enter the large warehouse they saw the two goons entering a capsule that shot off into the sky.

"Those must be the escape pods".

He walked to an empty pod at the far corner but he and Absol were thrown to the far corner as the ship tilted.

"Warning. Warning. One engine remaining. Crash imminent in T-minus 60 seconds.

"Ugh! No! We aren't gonna die here! Come on Absol let's do this!"

Absol struggled to move in the tilted environment. "Ab..."

. Zayne helped him they crawled as hard as they could to the escape pod the seconds went by swiftly, as they crawled, they managed to get to the door Zayne slid the card through the reader, dragged Absol in, and quickly hit the switch . "T-minus 5...4...3...2...1..."

The large airship crashed into the mountain with a explosion that caused a avalanche of stone and boulders. When Zayne awoke he found himself in the capsule with Absol. _We made it... _He let a sigh of relief out and shook Absol.

"Are you okay?" Absol moved slightly but was still weak from the battle. "It's okay now we're safe. I'm gonna go check outside you wait here."

He opened the capsule and looked out to find he was in a forest near the mountain. _We came a long way down. _He thought, as he looked up the mountain of the crash site. He stepped out and check the current surroundings "We're in the forest, if I'm right Boldarado is East of here." He saw the sun was rising in the East. "Okay, that way but it is a long journey and with Absol like that it will be hard, I better make a camp really for him to rest."

So Zayne went out and got some woods for a fire and found some Oran Berries. "These will help him." He started to return to the capsule when a Pokemon came flying out of a nearby cave and charged to him "Ahh! It's Zubat!"

The Zubat flew around crazily "I have no choice then" He got the Pokeball from his pocket and threw it "Please hit!" It landed on target and bounched on the floor where it wobbled with a red light blinking.

"Come on! Come on!"

He stared impatiently until "Boop" it stopped moving.

"Yes! I got you!" He threw the Pokeball up "Ok, out you come" The Zubat appeared and flew around in the air in front of Zayne "Ha ha, you're not too scary now. Okay back in the Pokeball for now" He picked up all the wood and berries he dropped in the excitement, and headed back to Absol. When he returned he found Absol asleep near a tree trunk. He smiled and just continued to get the camp ready with a fire prepared for when it gets dark and started to make a make shift bed from some leaves he found nearby.

"Oh, Absol here! I found some Oran berries, and I caught this guy too" He released Zubat who landed on the trunk next to Absol. "Ab ab sol" He spoke to Zubat who returned a "Zu"

He then jumped down and grabbed a berry then hopped back on the trunk, after that Absol helped himself to the berries. "Ha ha." Zayne found him smiling to himself for no reason he continued to get other supplies. "Okay, I remember Granpa saying that these plants are edible and I'm gonna need water so he found a hollow bamboo and went to get water.

"Okay, you two rest and I'll go and get some water" He headed down hill as that is where water is normally found, and sure enough he found some.

"Alright!" He started to climb from the hill he was on but slipped and fell sliding into the river "Bahh! So cold!" luckily it was shallow, so he filled the bamboo and headed back dripping. "Brr. I'm back guys" He was shivering so he got the camp fire made as it was starting to get to that evening time he laid in his bed of leaves and sighed and thought of all that happened.

_They took my Granpa and that machine, but why? And then that guy was talking about a new start to the world _He rolled and faced the fire. _I hope Granpa is safe_. He worried in case he didn't make it off the ship but his thought ended with the sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Urgh. So hungry. Achoo! And so cold..." he rolled over so his back could dry out but he felt something lean against him, it was Absol who just curled up and fell asleep. He felt himself warming up quickly. "Thank you, Absol, for everything" He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into his dreams.


	7. Zayne's adventures-Ch6

Chapter 6

Through The Forest

The next morning, Zayne awoke to find the camp covered in dew. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and noticed Absol was gone. He suddenly felt empty as if he lost a friend. _I guess he left. _

He got up, had a drink, and got any supplies he could use _A few berries, bamboo and tinder...okay time to head out._

He looked to the sky and saw the sun rising. _That way. _He started walking into the forest. It was getting close to midday and Zayne took a rest on a stump._ How far is Boldarado, I__'__m starting to get exhausted. _He drank the last of the water then threw the bamboo into the shrubs. _Well that__'__s that. _He looked up though the branches to watch the clouds pass by. _It is so peaceful here, I like it. _He sat there enjoying the peace, but it was suddenly broken from a thunderous sounds "Huh?! What is that?!" He stood up straight staring off into the direction of the sound. It drew closer _I need to run! _He turned and started sprinting dodging trees and rocks the sound kept getting closer and closer. Zayne jumped to the side and hid behind a tree and waited til he was deafened by the sound. "Come on Lee! Run Faster!" _What?! It can__'__t be! _"I can't! My legs are hurting!" A exhausted Lee said as he sprinted past with Lara. "You are to blame for this!" Lara screamed as she passed, all red in the face. What followed them was a herd of Ryhorn thundering past, chasing the Team Dawn members. Zayne watched as the herd past leaving dust in there trail. He stepped out from behind the tree and walked into what felt like a rock "Ouch!" He fell down and looked up "Oh my.." his voice trailed of as he saw a Rhydon standing tall before him. The Pokemon roared as it tried to Stomp on Zayne who rolled swiftly out the way on to his front then onto his feet and began a sprint in no direction. "Ahhhh!" He yelled as he ran. _Why me?! _He eventually stopped at a cliff. "Darn it!" He turned to face the angered Pokemon who was trailing him. "I have no choice then! Okay, Zubat, come on out!" He threw the Pokeball up._"_Zuuuuubat t t" "Alright Zubat, Supersonic!" The Pokemon opened its mouth and released waves of high pitched sounds to the Rhydon. It didn't seem to affect it as it just picked up a boulder and threw it, and it hits its targets. "No! Zubat!"

Zubat managed to get up after taking the hit but it was struggling to stay airborne "Zubat! Try using your Whirlwind attack!" The Zubat back flipped then began to summon up a hurricane in which the Rhydon stumbled but this just succeeded in angering the Pokemon who began to charge. "Zubat! Get out the way!" But Zubat was too slow and took the hit. It landed hard and was out for the count. Zayne quickly returned it to the safety of the Pokeball and was once again face to face with the Rhydon. He stepped back until he was right at the edge of the cliff. _What do I do?!. __"_Abbbbsoooll!" Suddenly Absol came jumping from behind him and stood between him and the Rhydon. "You came back! I'm so glad!"

He choked a little as the happiness filled him. "Ab!" Absol looked at him. "Yeah, let's show it who is boss!" Absol bounded to the Rhydon. "Alright, Absol, use Shadow Claw!" Absol did as commanded and the ghostly claw landed staggering the opponent. The Rhydon picked up another boulder and threw it.

"Absol, dodge and counter with Psycho Cut!" Absol ducked under the boulder and sent a blade of purple energy towards the Ryhdon. "Raaggghhh" It released its anger by stomping the ground causing a Earthquake which caused Zayne to fall of the cliff. Like in slow motion he saw the world began to fall. _Help me! Somebody!_


	8. Zayne's adventures-Ch7

Chapter 7

Hut In The Woods

"Granpa? Is that you?" Zayne saw Prof Teak walking to him. He ran up and hugged him "I'm glad you're safe" "Zayne" He looked down to Zayne who returned a look of admiration. "I need you to seek out a friend of mine. He works in Kalran City, his name is Sugil" "Sugil?" Zayne reapeated. "Yes, then ask him to destroy the Soul Stone" The professor said. "What is a Soul Stone?" Zayne asked. But the professor returned no words and he turned and walked off. Before he faded into darkness he waved and said "Take care of yourself, Zayne." Zayne ran after him but it felt as if he was getting nowhere "Granpa!" "Hello?!" He kept running into the emptiness. "Hellooooo?!" Zayne bolted up right "Ah!" "Oh good you're up!" Zayne, looked to his left and saw a young girl about his age just smiling at him. "Finally, you're up you've been out cold a whole day!"

She poked him on the head. "Ow!" He flinched. "Why'd you do that!" He complained. "Because you stole my bed" She replied, Zayne looked down and saw he was in a bed and tried to get up, but was pushed down. "Don't get up dummy, you're hurt!" Zayne didn't notice at first but he was sore all over. "What happened to me and where am I?" She walked to the window and opened it. "Well, when I found you, you were in the river being dragged by that guy" She pointed at Absol, who jumped through the window and sat next to the bed "So I helped him get you onto the shore then I had to haul you all the way to my little holiday hut, and when I got you back I bandaged you up but your friend here isn't too friendly didn't like it when I tried to help him" Zayne looked down and saw Absol had cuts and bruises. "I fell of a cliff...When the Rhydon attacked us" He said aloud as he thought "So it is that blasted Pokemon again huh?" She said "He has been a right pain for me scaring all the Pokemon away and destroying my property!" She started to get red in the face. "Umm...Who are you?" He queried "Oh, yeah sorry, my name is Cryssie, and who are you?" She gestured towards Zayne. "Umm I'm Zayne." He bowed his head. "Nice to meet ya. Since you up would you like something to eat or d-"

She was cut off by his stomach growling. "Ha ha I'll take that as a yes I'll go fetch you something and your friend there as well" She left the room.

He patted Absol on the head "Thanks for coming back" "Absol" He said softly. "Can I tend to those injuries?" He asked "Ab..." He nodded Zayne got up slowly to avoid hurting more and walked to his bag and got some bandages and Potions. "Okay, better bring out Zubat too." He got the Pokeball and let Zubat out and let him rest on the bed as he tended to the injuries. "Okay, that should heal you quickly" He smiled, then turned to Absol "Okay, your turn" He tended to all the bruises with the Potion and bandaged any cuts. "There we are, all good..."

He looked sad. "Why am I useless at this?" "Hey don't worry Pokemon heal pretty quick they'll be right as rain in a day or so" Cryssie was standing at the door with a tray of food and drinks. "You are a good trainer or your Pokemon wouldn't act like this" She walked in and placed the tray on the desk. "I have seen much worst trainers who keep pushing their Pokemon so much that they abandon their own trainer". She placed a bowl on the floor for Absol and Zubat. "But I keep losing and I can't stand to see them hurt" he said with feeling.

"Then get stronger!" She stated.

He looked down. "I don't know how" She walked and poked him in the head again. "Dummy! Just trust your Pokemon and tighten those bonds you have!" Zayne rubbed his head again. "That hurts you know!" She just retuned with a giggle. "Good! Well, since you awake now why are you even it the forest of Sprigg?" Zayne was hesitant to explain. "You probably won't believe me but...okay" He recounted all the details from when he and his grandpa was taken to the leader of the organization to escaping. "Woah!..." She processed all this. "That would explain why that avalanche happened and why I heard a loud explosion the other day, but it sounds too absurd to be true...so it must be real!" "What?! You believe me?!" shocked by the answer. "Well of course you're the Professors grankid." She winked. "You know my granpa?" He asked which she replied with a nod. "So I guess your gonna head home and tell ya folks about this?" "Yeah but it is a long way off, so I'm heading to Boldarado first to get some supplies" He explained.

"Okay then I'll go with you since you're not really in the condition to travel alone, shall we leave in the morning when your Pokemon recover?"

"Yes, that would be for the best" During the that night Zayne couldn't sleep as he thought about the dream he had. _Sugil in Kalran City and this Soul Stone. Was it all real_? He rolled over in the guest bed, placed his hand on Absol, and fell asleep.


	9. Zayne's adventures-Ch8

Chapter 8

Boldarado

They woke early the next morning and got themselves ready for the trip. "Okay, Zayne you got everything you need?" She called "Yeah I only had a small bag with me." _Granpa gave this to me on my birthday._ Zayne put Zubat in his Pokeball and ran down the stairs to Cryssie who poked him in the forehead "Ah! Why do you do that!" She tilted her head. "Because you're a dummy who ran down the stairs" Zayne got annoyed "That makes no sense!" To this she poked him again. "Dummy! Think of your health!" She turn and out on her backpack and went to the door "Come on Slowpoke!"

She left.

Zayne looked at Absol and sighed "Well how are you feeling?" Absol smiled "Ab!" "I'm glad let's start moving then" They left the hut and entered the forest. After a few hours of walking they decided to take a rest near a river.

"Phew! It is warm today don't ya think?!" She called to Zayne who was sitting against a tree feeling sore.

"Yeah it is, I don't do to well in the heat" He said as his head tilted. "Then come join me near the river the water is great!" Absol got up and walked to the river and jumped in "Ha ha! See Absol isn't silly he knows when to take a break and cool down. So come on!" She beckoned and so did Absol "Absol!" Zayne smiled then got up and walked to the riverside. "I'll just dip my feet" Cryssie walked over to him. "Give me your hand." Zayne was suspicious but he complied and he was yanked into the water "Ahh!" He stood up and was dripping "Why, you!" He started splashing her and Absol "That'll teach you for laughing at me!" They all laughed even, Absol.

A couple of water fights later they got out more tired than before. They all sat under a tree to rest "So we should start heading to Boldarado" Zayne said. "Alrighty then, up you get!" She jumped up. "Well?" Zayne stood up and asked "Where do you get all that energy?" She looked confused "What do you mean, I'm not old, why should I be tired. Dummy!" She poked him. "Ow! If you keep that up I'll soon have a permanent mark there"

She giggled "Then stop being a dummy".

They continued on their way until they saw signs of people as they found a road and followed it to the village of Boldarado "Ah! Finally we made it!" Zayne cheered Cryssie joined in with the cheering "Yeah!" Absol just stared at them with a confused look. They headed into town "Is it okay if I go to the Pokecentre first?" Cryssie nodded.

"This place is very pretty isn't it?" Cryssie blurted out "Everything is so earthy flowers, trees, and all the Pokemon". _It__'__s true this place is very nice but it has nothing on the beauty of Avent Town_. As they walked down the street they noticed a large building with a large stone statue on top of it. "What is that place?" Zayne asked "That would be the gym." Cryssie answered. _Gym? Trainers are supposed to go to these places to earn badges so they can challenge the elite four...should I-_ "Hey, Zayne why don't you have a go at it?" Cryssie asked.

"Umm..maybe another time I bet my Mom is worried sick" Cryssie poked her own head and had her tongue "Doy, how could I forget" "Yeah, dummy" Zayne said to be mocking in which he got a hard poke back "No one calls me a dummy! Dummy!" "Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok! Let's just get going, people are staring!"

He ran to the Pokecentre with a confused Absol and angry girl chasing after him. As Zayne ran into the Pokecentre he ran into someone "Oof!" "Ouch!" Both he and the stranger fell on the floor. "I'm sorry are you okay, here let me help you up!" He rushed to his feet and helped the young man who seemed of the same age.

"Thank you"

"I' so sorry I wasn't looking what I was doing"

"Oh no it is okay I should have been more careful" The young man said quietly. Cryssie and Absol caught up. "Hey! What you doing now?! Has he done anything rude?" She grabbed Zayne round the neck "Agh!"

The young man panicked "Oh no he did nothing he just...ran into me. It was a complete accident!" She poked him three times "Dummy when will you learn! To make it up allow me to buy you a drink"

The young man hesitated "Umm I'm sort of in a rush".

But he was grabbed round the neck and taken to a table. "Just sit here I'll get you a drink would you like water or lemonade since these machines are pretty useless".

"Um...water please". She left and went. "I'm sorry about her so what's your name I'm Zayne Teak" To this the young man jumped "Teak! Are you perhaps related to Professor Teak?!" Zayne nodded "Yes, I'm his grandson" The young man stood up. "My name is Alex and I need to speak to Professor Teak!. Now!"


	10. Zayne's adventures-Ch9

Chapter 9

Team Dawn

"So why do you want to speak to my Granpa?" Zayne asked Alex "It is just..." He paused then sat back down "Well, it won't do you any good to speak to my Granpa anyway he was taken by the villains" Alex bolted up right "What! Am I too late?" Zayne was about to ask him but he thought he better get his Pokemon checked up "I'll be back I'm just gonna have my Pokemon checked up" Alex nodded. Zayne walked to the desk "Hello?" "Chansey!" "Oh! Uhh..." A Chansey was standing there. "Chansey" It stood their smiling "Um, Yes, I'd Like to get my Pokemon a check up" He felt silly talking to a Pokemon but it seemed to understand as it wrote something down and left and shortly retuned with Nurse Joy "Oh! Hello there Chansey says you want a check up of your Pokemon" "Uh, yes my Zubat and Absol" "Okay I'll just need the Pokeballs and we'll make them all healthy" Zayne handed Nurse Joy Zubat "Oh, that's right my Absol doesn't have a Pokeball" He looked down at Absol "What do I do then?" He started to look worried but Absol returned a warm look "Ab sol" "Oh, this is quite rare. It's not often a wild Pokemon stays with a trainer, you must be a very loving trainer. But no worries, we can take Absol as he is"

A smile came on Zayne's face. "Thank you , please take care of them" He looked back at Absol "Okay now you be good for Nurse Joy she is gonna make you feel a lot better" Absol nodded "Sol!" Absol then hopped over the desk.

"Oh, my!" This startled both Nurse Joy and Chansey "Chan chansey!"

Zayne made am apologetic face to the Nurse who returned a warm smile. Zayne started to head back when he noticed a phone to the corner _I better call Mom after I speak to Alex._ He headed back to the table where both Alex and Cryssie sat. "Oh, sorry I didn't keep you waiting did I?" "You didn't. Here, I got you a lemonade." Cryssie passed him a can. "Oh, thanks! I love these!" He opened it and sat down. "So Alex what were you talking about?" Alex looked at Cryssie "Um...is it okay with Cryssie here?" She looked confused "What you hiding secrets now?" Zayne quickly jumped in "No! No, it is okay!" She cooled down Alex looked a bit scared for the moment he reshuffled his glasses "Okay, I'll tell you some of the details" He began to explain "I'm hunting this evil organization called Team Dawn-" "Wait Team Dawn! Me and Granpa were taken by them!" "So you know about them. But how much?" Alex asked. Zayne thought about it. _Wait! _"I remember that the boss said something about "renewing the world"" Alex nodded. "Yes they plan to do something like that, but I'm not sure what...But all I do know is they are searching for these special kind of stones called Soul Stones-"

_Soul stone? _

"-I don't know what they want with these stones but there is a legend about them, it is pretty vague but I have a book on it" He took a large book out his bag "Woah! That looks heavy!" Cryssie yelled.

"Umm...yes, but I got used to it, anyway, it says here" He flipped the book to a page showing a large crystal "It is said that the Soul stones used to be one large crystal that floated in the sky, but" He turns the page "Something happened and it began to fall to the Earth" But what made it fall?" Zayne asked "It doesn't say but it does state that it is huge and it could have done a great amount of damage and if we keep reading it says" He turns the page "That the Legendary Pokemon of Earth, Sky and Water used all their might to stop it, but their power wasn't enough, so instead they chose to destroy it, scattering the Soul Crystal all around the Anima region. These shards were then called the Soul Stones"

"So Team Dawn is after these Soul Stones, but what do they do?"

"I don't know yet, but it can't be good if Team Dawn is trying to ""renew"" the world."

"Chansey!"

"Ahh!" They all jumped.

"Chansey chan"

"Oh, are my Pokemon ready?" Zayne asked holding his chest. Chansey nodded "Okay I'll come get them, I'll be back in a sec" He got up and left.

"Hello, your Pokemon are fighting fit, we hope to see you again" She smiled and bowed and Chansey also did this "Chansey!" Zayne bowed back. "I should be thanking you." Absol came walking up to Zayne.

"Absol!" Zayne kneeled and hugged him. "Ah! You look so much better. How're you feeling?" "Ab ab sol!" And a smile was returned. Zayne got up and walked back to the table. "Oh! Absol I have missed you! Cryssie jumped up and cuddled Absol who had a rather distraught face.

"Aaaabbb!"

Zayne held back a laugh. "Come on Cryssie don't smother him" "Ab soooll!" Absol was looking at Zayne for help. "I'm sorry buddy" was the look he gave back. He looked at Alex "What other information do you have on Team Dawn?" he sat down and had a drink. "Well the only other think I know is that they have taken my Grandmother who you know as Professor Azarov" Cryssie and Zayne both gasped "The famous Professor who studies the Legendary Pokemon!" They both said "Umm...Yes that is correct" Zayne thought _Why are they taking Professors and that machine my Granpa had hmm? Team Dawn, what are you up to?_


	11. Zayne's adventures-Ch10

Chapter 10

Homeward Bound

Zayne walked to the phone and dialled his home number. Ring ring! Ring ring! "Hello, Teak residence I'm sorry but Mrs Teak is unavailable but I can leave a message" "Hello, Koru it is me Zayne!" No reply came. _I guess he is shocked. _"Uh! Ah! Master Teak is that you? Where in the world are you and your Grandfather?!" Zayne thought how to answer "I'm in Boldarado but I have to talk to Mom about Granpa alone I'm sorry Koru" "Oh no need to explain Master Teak, I will just tell your mother you are okay" Zayne waited for his mother to answer "Teak! Is that you?! Where are you!? Are you okay?!" She sounded as if she has been crying "I'm fine, I'm in Boldarado" "Boldarado! What are you doing there?! Should I send Koru to pick you up?" Zayne assured her he was okay to walk and told her he'd tell her more when he got home. After having trouble getting off the phone he returned to the others "She, was really worried but she sounded happy to hear from me" He got poked in the head "Well of course! You dummy! She is your mother after all!" Cryssie turned to Alex "So what will you be doing now?" Alex but the book away and shuffled his glasses "I think I'll head to Mt Sprigg. If you said their ship crashed there then I might find some more information" Zayne nodded "Alright be careful. Do you want us to come?" Alex shook his head "No, I'll be fine" he smiled.

They all left the Pokecentre "Okay Alex you take care!" Zayne called

"Aww! You was like the little brother I never had!" She was hugging him tightly "Umm! Cryssie could you please let go...that is if you don't mind?" She poked him in the head "Ha ha! Don't go being a dummy like the big dummy behind me!" "Hey!" Zayne complained.

Alex chuckled "I don't think I can be that much of a dummy."

"What? Not you too!" Zayne went and sulked in the corner leaving the other two laughing. "Ha ha! Okay then, it is time for me to leave" Alex started walking to the direction of Mt Sprigg waving as he left... Both Zayne and Cryssie returned the gesture. "I guess we need to head off too" Cryssie said "Wait! What?! You're coming with me?!" "Well, duh. You're too much of a dummy to get home yourself!" She poked him again. "Ow!" Absol shook its head and rolled its eyes. "Before we leave, I need the Pokemart!" He said, rubbing his head.

"Okay, let's get going." She said smiling. _She is such a pain literally! _He jogged to catch up and Absol followed close by. After they got all the supplies they needed they began their journey to Avent Town.

"Well, we shouldn't get lost it isn't too far and there is only one road" Zayne stated to which Cryssie nodded. "Alright, lead the way!" She started walking off "Hey you told me to lead the way!" She continued without listening "Absol, what did I do to deserve this?" Absol just returned a blank stare "You don't know either huh? Too bad" They both ran to catch up. They soon passed a small park that had a Pokemon arena and there were two trainers battling.

"Come on! Raichu! Mega Punch!"

"Don't let it hit you Pidgeotto!"

Zayne was transfixed to the battle "You want to go watch?" Cryssie asked. "Yes, if it's okay" "Sure" She replied they walked to the benches and watched the battle continue.

"Pidgeotto! Quick Attack! The Pidgeotto dived down at such a speed and hit the Raichu.

"Darn! Raichu! End it with Thuderbolt!"

"Quick Pidgeotto! Fly up!" and so up it went out of the range of the Raichu's Thunderbolt. Zayne's heart was pumping. _Who will win, Raichu has the type advantage but the Pidgeotto is so fast, how can it hit it? _

"Enough of this Raichu! Swift!" The Raichu sent a barrage of stars to the Pidgeotto which hit it making it fall down a few metres "Now Thunderbolt one more time!" And again the Raichu's body charged with electrical energy that it sent charging towards the bird and this time it hit. The Flying Type came falling from the sky but the trainer put it back into its ball before it hit the ground "I'm sorry Pidgeotto, you did great" the other trainer walked up.

"That was a great battle I hope your Pokemon is okay"

"Yeah I'm going to take it to the Pokecentre she will be fine!" _He isn__'__t sad he lost..._ Zayne looked at Absol it seemed Absol was also transfixed on the battle.

"Cryssie can I ask you to battle me?" "Huh? You're being dumb again, obviously I'd win" Zayne pestered "I want to get strong, so please!"

She sighed "Okay". He looked at Absol "Are you with me!" "Absol!" He stood up and roared out.


	12. Zayne's adventures-Ch11

Chapter 11

First Battle

They stood at opposite sides of the arena. "Okay you ready kid it will a one pokemon battle" Zayne nodded "Yes!" She withdrew a Pokeball from her bag "Okay come on out! Spheal!" A small ball shaped Pokemon appeared. _A Spheal that is a Water and Ice type so Zubat won__'__t be good here_. He turned to Absol "Okay let's show her how strong we are!" "Absol ab!" Absol ran into the battle field "Alright then. Begin!"

Cryssie yelled "Alright Spheal! Water Gun!" The Spheal shot a stream of water at Absol.

"Quick dodge it! And use Shadow Claw!" Absol easily dodged the attack and bounded towards the Spheal and landing a direct hit "Speeee!" "Oh?! So you have some power!" She was smiling "We are not finished! Now Spheal lets make it Hail!" The Spheal shot a ball of ice into the sky which made it hail "Abb!" Absol was being pelted by the hail "Come on Absol! Psycho Cut!" Absol jumped up "Aaaaab!" It shot a purple blast to the enemy.

"Spheal roll out the way!"

And so it did missing the target. "Darn"

"Ha ha ha!" Cryssie was laughing. "Okay, Ice Beam!" Spheal shot a blue beam of ice directly at Absol "Ab..sol!" Absol had ice covering its front leg.

"Oh no! Absol break the ice!" "Ab...Ab!" He couldn't do it. "Oh no!" "Ha ha! Okay, Spheal! Ice Ball!" It shot a small ball of ice and hit.

"Absol!"

"Absol Psycho Cut"

Absol sent the attack to the Spheal who rolled to the side again "Ice Ball again!" This time the ball of ice was bigger "Ab...!" "No! Absol you have to break free use Shadow Claw "This time, the ice broke and Absol went charging with the ghostly claw and managed a hit on the Spheal.

"Yeah!"

"Hmph! Spheal, Ice ball!" The ball of ice was much bigger. "Absol Hyper Beam!" Absol sent the attack directly at Spheal who retuned with its Ice Ball attack the attacks collided in the middle.

"Come on Absol!"

"Don't let me down Spheal!" A explosion in arena caused dust to fly everywhere "Ugh! Absol!" Zayne ran out onto the field to Absol to find him standing. "you're...alright?!"

The dust cleared and showed that the Spheal had fainted to this Cryssie said "Spheal is unable to battle. Absol is the winner. Zayne is the victor." She said this with distaste "Hmph! You got lucky!" She returned her Pokemon "You did great, Spheal" She walked to Zayne and poked him, again. "Dummy!"

"Ow! What did I do?!" He was shocked more by the fact he won. The two kids from earlier came up to him "Wow! That was awesome!" "Hey! Can we battle!" Zayne shook his head "I'm sorry but I need to go now sorry"

"Aww!" They both said but they soon ran up to Absol "What Pokemon is he?"

"He is an Absol"

"Oh wow, they are like, super rare?!" Absol felt a little shocked as it wasn't used to this much attention.

"Ab...sol"

It just sat there why the children petted him. "Well, we need to be going, Cryssie?"

She had started to walk to the exit "Hurry up dummy!"

"Sorry kids but me and Absol have to leave." He ran off and waved to the children who called out "Bye!" and waved.

"Are you okay?" Zayne asked. "Yes, of course I am" she replied swiftly. _How can she be so calm? She lost_ "I'm sorry" Zayne just blurted out and got a poke for it "Dummy, you won so don't apoligize this is the life of a trainer you win some and learn some. If you win great but if you lose take it a lesson to get better" She smiled "I guess I still need to learn. Don't expect me to hold back next time" _She was holding back. I don__'__t think I believe that. _He nodded "Don't expect me to hold back either!" They both laughed "Okay let's hurry on our way, your mother is probably worrying about you" so they took step after step to Avent Town.

After a few hours they soon managed to see Avent Town form the hill top they were on. _Home!_


	13. Zayne's adventures-Ch12

Chapter 12

The Beginning

They headed to the large house at the end of the street. "Here we are, home! Come on guys let's go say hello!" Zayne was excited to show off his Pokemon and new friend. He opened the door to his house. "Hello! I'm home!" He was soon greeted by his mother and Koru "Oh! I so glad you're finally home!"

She embraced him Zayne felt embarrassed having Cryssie watching "Umm...Mom this is my friend Cryssie and this is my Pokemon Absol,"

"Oh, hello, are you the ones who looked after my little Zay Zay" _Oh no she didn__'__t! _

"Yes ma'am we made sure that Zay Zay was safe and healthy" Zayne could see the delight in Cryssie's eyes He just leered back.

"So you have a Pokemon now, and my, my it is a really impressive one, an Absol I believe." His mother examined Absol who stared at her every move "Absol" he said softly "Oh! He is just adorable!"

_Adorable! _He almost slipped at hearing this. Absol took it quite well as he was smiling "Ab Ab!" Zayne could see Cryssie holding back her laughs as well. "Zayne, so where is your grandfather?" Zayne soon focused "That's right. We'd better go into the living room it is quite a long story. So they all adjourned to the living room.

After Zayne explained everything that happened and watched as his mother's emotion was sent on a roller coaster "Oh! How could this happen at least you are home and safe now. We should call the police and have them search for your Grandfather" Zayne looked down in thought. _I don__'__t wamt to sit around anymore. _"Mom, I'm going to be a trainer and as a trainer I'm going to get the badges" _This way I__'__ll get stronger, so I can stop Team Dawn and save Granpa._

"Well deary as long as you have your friend with you I'm happy but I do worry could you at least take my Pokemon with you she'll be a great asset" She removed the Pokeball from her necklace and released the Pokemon. "Eevee!" Zayne looked down at the Pokemon.

"Ha ha! Eevee!" Eevee had been in the family for many years and even when Zayne was young he remembered how they always played together "Are you sure you want me to take Eevee?"

His mother nodded. "Oh yes most certainly, Eevee has always been a protector of the family, so she will be great for you and your adventure" she smiled as she handed the Pokeball to Zayne.

"Thank you! Absol we have a new friend with us!" He looked at Absol who seemed to like Eevee "Absol sol!" He shook paws with Eevee "Eevee!" who returned with a smile.

Zayne was in his room packing and he had all his Pokemon out. "Ok what else do I need?"

"Eevee!"

He looked on the bed and saw Eevee had a pillow in its mouth Zayne chuckled. "I can't take that sorry?" Absol was snoozing on the sofa near the window and Zubat found a nice dark corner to snooze. There was a knock at his door "Come in!" He called

"It's only me" Cryssie walked in. "So you got everything you need?" Zayne nodded "I'm just doing a last check to make sure" He was so excited he was hopping on the spot "I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep" Cryssie sighed "You're like a child, well anyway I am just coming to tell you I might not be able to follow you all the time" Zayne was confused then a little sad "Do you have to leave soon?" She shook her head "No dummy, I mean somewhere along this journey I'll have to leave you" Zayne didn't feel any better. _Why is she saying this? _"Don't let it get you too down by the time it comes you'll be strong enough to look after yourself and who knows I may join up with you again." He looked out the window. It was late and the moon was high in the sky.

"The future is never set in stone..." He remembered what his Granpa said to him ""Though you may have a unhappy past, it doesn't mean you have to have a unhappy future even if the worlds says you'll amount to nothing remember the future isn't set in stone, the future is what you make of it so aim high and be happy, ha ha, you're probably too young to understand this!""

He let the memory warm him. "I'll get strong, don't you worry"

He looked to Cryssie. She nodded and smiled. "Good! Or you know what will happen! Pokey pokey!" she gestured a poking action Zayne was a little worried at this. She laughed and got up to leave "Well see you in the morning Zay Zay!" Zayne went red from embarrassment. Once she left he got into bed and thought of the journey that awaits him and his friends.

_I__'__ll save you Granpa..._

He fell asleep as Absol got up and laid next to him.


	14. Zayne's adventures-Ch13

Chapter 13

Growing up

"Oh, must you really go." His mother was all teary. "Yeah, I think it is time I had my own adventures like my Dad and Grandpa" She hugged him tightly "You take care, my little Zay Zay" She let him go. "Oh, yes, silly me how could I forget! Koru! Bring the gifts!" Koru nodded "Yes, Ma'am" He walked into the next room a quickly returned. "Here you go Ma'am" He handed her a wrapped parcel which she passed to Zayne. "What is this?" He shook the box.

"Just a little farewell gift" Zayne opened the parcels and found a Pokedex, Pokegear, and a special Pokeball crafted with special casing but didn't have any special powers. Zayne got a little teary himself, "Thank you, so much mom!" He hugged her. "Come now deary, you're embarrassing me".

On the road Zayne was playing with his new tools by first pointing the Pokedex at Absol. "Let's see what it has to say about you huh?"

"Absol, Disaster pokemon, Dark Type, It sharply senses even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. It is a long-lived Pokémon that has a life-span of 100 years."

"Woah! 100 years!...bet that could get lonely, but at least we have each other right?" He smiled at Absol who returned with a warm smile and a soft. "Absol"

"So what is your plan?" Cryssie asked.

Zayne said "Easy, to Boldarado to challenge the Gym" Cryssie nodded. "But do you know anything about the Gym Leader. Walking in blind is a sure fire way to lose." He remained silent because he knew she was right. _I don__'__t know anything about the Gym Leader_. He swallowed his pride and asked "Cryssie, do you know what the Gym Leader is" She poked him. "Of course Cryssie knows all!" He waited. " Well are you gonna tell me?!" "Nope!" She laughed as he began to moan and chase her. "You don't really know do you!"

"Ab sol sol" Absol was shaking his head.

Later that day they reached Boldarado. They walked to the Gym but it was closed I guess they close after a certain time huh?" "Looks like it" Cryssie nodded. "Well I'm thinking food, your treat" Zayne groaned. "Fine" _I__'__m pretty hungry now I think about it. _They headed to the nearest restaurant.

"Come on Lee, hurry up!" Absol heard a voice in the shadows near the Gym. "Push harder before we get seen! Ugh! Don't look up you perv!"

"Oh quit being a complainer and unlock the window!"

Absol started to walk off. "Absol? Where are you going?" Zayne followed. Cryssie ignorant to this continued to walk away. "Absol come back here!" Zayne was following Absol until he heard the voices.

"Ouch! Get your hand off there!"

"Oh geez! You're hopeless, the boss is trusting us to get the stone and you're complaining!"

"Well sorry! Mister-thinks-he-knows-it-all, the only reason I'm stuck with you is because I drew the short straw!"

_I know these voices_

"Ah! Ahhh! Ouch! Why'd you drop me?!" Zayne heard crying. "Oh...Please...stop"

"I knew no one liked me, but I thought you was...was my friend..." The rest was cut of by sobbing.

"Oh! Lee! I am your friend see, come here, you need a hug!" silence came as the sobs grew shorter. "There all better?"

"Yes..." A slow reply came. "Good, now lift me up, I promise not to complain"

_These two really are idiots, but what are they doing here and what is this __"__stone__"__..._

"Abbb!" Absol started to growl. "Let's stop them!" Absol nodded "Sol!"

"Hold it right there! Team Dawn!" Zayne felt a bit like a hero saying that.

"Wha! Woah! Oof!" Lara fell down "Ugh! Who dares to intervene in our plans!"

"What?! But how?!" Both Lee and Lara where stunned to see Zayne. "Heh! I guess kids are more endurable now days!" Lee sniggered "Come, Lara lets finish him this time!" 

"Oh, yes I'll make you pay for last time!" both Lee and Lara brought out their Pokemon.

"Sooooolllrock!"

"Falf flaf!"

Zayne brought out a Pokeball "Alright Eevee come out! And Absol you go too!" Absol jumped to the battle field.

"Eevvv!"

"Okay this time, it will be you who cries!" Zayne taunted.

"Heh! Cheap words kid! Solrock Psywave on that Eevee of his!" Solrock sent a wave of pyschic energy to Eevee but Absol jumped in the way. "Ha ha! No effect!"

Zayne mocked as Absol roared "Abbbbsooooll!" "Okay time to show them how it is done. Eevee! Use Quick Attack and Absol! Shadow Claw!" Both Pokemon charged the opponents and landing their hits with sent both Solrock and Flaffy flying into a trash can.

"Arg! Solrock get up and charge a Solar Beam!" Lee growled.

"Oh, not again, my little darling! Please get up and unleash a Focus Punch!" And the duo began to charge their attacks" Alright, Absol! Hyper Beam! and Eevee! Shadow Ball!" and a beam of energy and a ball of darkness went flying at the pokemon sending them flying back into the bin.

"Oh, no! My baby!" Lara returned her Pokemon "She'll need five baths now you little brat!" And Lee returned his Pokemon. "Come, Lara we can't stay here!" And with a final curse at Zayne Lara followed after Lee.

"Alright! We did it!" Zayne cheered and hugged both Pokemon. "You two were great!"

"Absol!" Absol smiled.

"Evvv" Eevee wagged its tail happily.

Suddenly Zayne felt a dark presence. "I feel something...dark...scary...angry...behind me" He began to shake.

"You left me!"

Zayne turned quickly. "Cryssie! Please listen!" She instantly began poking him and calling him dummy over and over. "I'll teach you to ditch me!"


	15. Zayne's adventures-Ch14

Chapter 14

Herman The Ground Master

Zayne woke up extremely sore thanks to Cryssie's onslaught. He got up and got dressed. "Yawn! Today is the day I earn my first badge!" In the process he woke Absol who seemed to grumble at the rude awakening. "Oops, sorry"

He patted Absol on the head and left the room with a tired Absol following. He was walking up the street with Cryssie to the Gym. "So, uh Cryssie what types does this gym specialise in?" She just smiled and shook her head.

"Really? You're not gonna help me?"

She poked him. "Yep!" Zayne was to nervous too feel the prod to his forehead. He took a step to the steps leading to the gym. _I hope I can do this. _He got a smack on the back. "Ouch!" Zayne yelped.

"Hurry up then you're attract a audience!" Cryssie pointed to the gathering crowd. Zayne overheard a few comments. "Is he really going to challenge Herman?"

"Yes, apparently Herman hasn't lost since he became a Gym Leader"

_Is he really this strong? _Zayne looked up at the huge structure, at the statue. "It's a Pokemon..." He had seen this Pokemon once before in a book of Legendaries. "Groundon, so that makes this either a Ground or Fire Type Gym..." He looked back at the crowd._ I can__'__t handle this pressure. _He kneeled into a ball. He sat there for what seemed like hours. "Absol!" Absol was staring directly into his eyes and Zayne sensed a type of determination flowing into him. "Absol...thank you" He stood stroked Absol. "Let's get this over with quickly!" "Absol!" They faced the Gym and charged to the door but he entered he waved to Cryssie. "See you in a bit with my new badge!" And he entered. He walked through a door with crystal etched into it and found a large room that seemed like a cave as the walls were blackened out so only the area was lit up. _It__'__s a bit stuffy in here. _

"Greetings" Zayne flinched, He didn't notice the man at the far side of the arena sitting in a chair with candles lit round him. "Are you perhaps a student, seeking guidance to find peace?" "Umm.." Zayne was too nervous to answer. "Come now, I'm not to be feared"

Zayne noticed he did have a gentle voice which soothed his nerves a little he mustered the courage and called out to him. "I am Zayne Teak, I wish to challenge the Gym Leader of Boldarado Gym!"

"Oh, so you are a trainer seeking the path to trials and glory" He stood up. "I'll be more than happy to oblige your request. My name is Herman, and I'm the Ground master of this Gym, I hope you and your Pokemon have the will to fight me for it won't be easy to shake me"

"We won't lose! That badge is good as ours!" Zayne taunted, feeling himself getting more and more confident. "Absol!" It seemed that the confidence Zayne got passed into Absol as he too roared into action. The Leader smiled. "Ha ha, we'll see"


	16. Zayne's adventures-Ch15

Chapter 15

An Unmoving Opponent.

Zayne took his place on the arena. _This is much bigger than the one I saw at the park. _He was amazed at the size but he never took his eyes off his opponent. "So Trainer, how does a three win battle sound?" Herman asked with his smooth tone.

"Yeah, I have no problems with that" Zayne nodded.

"Ah, that is good." He seemed to daze out. "But, it is now the time to see if you can topple a mountain." He withdrew a Pokeball. "Now! Sandslash! Come and show your speed!" He released his Pokemon.

"Sanslash!" The Pokemon raised its large claws up.

"Woah, A Sandslash so this is a Ground Type gym...I'm not prepared to do this,Absol?" He looked to his partner. "I don't think we can win..."

"Ab sol sol!" Absol nudged him seeming to scold him. "Absol!"

"Ow! Ok quit it I get it!" Absol stopped. "She has been a bad influence to you, but now is not the time for this." He looked to the other side of the arena and found his opponent chuckling.

"I may not be able to topple a mountain but I'll make sure to bring down the cliffs!" Zayne pulled out his Pokeball. "Alright! Zubat! Fight your best!" "Zu! Bat!" The bat Pokemon flew around the air circling the Sandslash.

Out of nowhere the referee appeared. "This is a 3 round battle only three Pokemon may be used. This battle is between Zayne Teak of Avent Town against Herman of the Boldarado Gym and is to test the competitor to see if they are worthy of the Terra Badge. Battle commence!" He waved two flags, red and green.

"Okay, start off with a Supersonic, Zubat!" Zubat opened its fanged mouth and released a high pitch wave to the Sandslash.

"Dig down Sandslash" The Leader called calmly, and as soon as it was said the Sandslash burrowed down avoiding the attack.

"Ugh, it was so fast! Zubat stay high from the ground!" And as order Zubat flew higher up.

"That won't help you, Sandslash, use Crush Claw" Sandslash came bursting out the ground flying towards Zubat.

"Dodge it!" Zayne cried out. Zubat just avoided the hit but Sandslash kept flying up.

"Heh heh, Aerial Ace, Sandslash" Sandslash flipped in the air and charged at Zubat and landed a hit sending Zubat falling down.

"Come on, Zubat, steady yourself!" Zubat flapped it's wings and gained some composure. "Leech Life! Zubat!" It flew at the Sandslash and gripped on and bit into the Sandslash, but it didn't seem to do anything to Sandslash.

"How sad, End this Sandslash, Crush Claw!" He gestured out to the field and Sandslash grabbed Zubat and began crushing.

"Zuu!" It cried out.

"No! Zubat!" The Sandslash released the poor Pokemon and it was on the ground knocked out. And to this the announced called out. "Zubat is unable to continue, Sandslash is the winner!"

Zayne withdrew Zubat. "I'm really sorry..." Zayne withdrew a second Pokeball. _I hope you are ready. _"Alright, Eevee! Show him what we can do!" "Vee!"

"Ha ha ha!" The leader burst out laughing. "You should give up, this fight won't end well" He withdrew his Sandslash "In fact I refuse to fight a weakling come back when you are strong enough to break a rock"

He turned and walked into the shadows, leaving Zayne alone. _What just happened? _He stood there taking in what just happened. "Weak...I'm not weak, I will get stronger and I'll show you!" He ran to the door with Absol following he left the building passing Cryssie. "Oh hey-" He didn't stop just ran he passed the town gates and entered into the forest.

_I__'__ll show them all how strong we are!_


	17. Zayne's adventures- Ch16

(Hello dear readers, I have noticed a lot of you have been reading the end or new chapters, sorry to be a grouch but could you possibly read from the start, you don't buy a book then read the ending that takes the fun out of reading and getting to know characters, plots and a bit of lore to stories, I worked pretty hard on this so I'd just appreciate it if you started from the beginning. Thanks in advance DuskWing. )

Chapter 16

Independent Study

It had been a three days since his failure and Zayne had spent it in the woods training his Pokemon. "Wait to go everyone! You all did great, you look stronger already!" It was late evening and the sun was setting, his Pokemon were exhausted. "I'll make you all some food just go rest by the fire okay" He headed off to the portable cooking pot his Mom packed. "How did she even pack all this?" Musing over the thought he got some special Pokefood ready and began to cook it. "Hmm, I think I'll try that recipe Granpa showed me, he said Pokemon love it and it's good for them" He went to his back and found the berries he needed. "Mulberries!" He put them into the mortar then began to crush them and scraped the powder into the Pokefood. "Yeah, that smells good, even to me" Once the food was ready he took the bowls to his tired Pokemon. "Here you are, sorry for working you all so hard" He laid them down and watched as they all began to eat the food.

"Evveee!" Eevee jumped in glee at the food and began to call out gleeful as it continued its meal.

"Zuuuu!" Zubat was nibbling its meal down with a happy chirp to its tone.

Absol stopped eating and brought a piece to Zayne "Ab" Zayne took the piece. "You know this is Pokefood right?" He smiled but he brought the food to his mouth and took a bite. "Ha ha, Granpa was right, this is good!" He recalled his Granpa eating it. Zayne felt a tear fall down his face "Granpa..." He missed him so much. "I won't give up until you're home again" Absol was nuzzling his leg which brought a smile to his face. "Thank you, he'd love to meet you, he loved all Pokemon" He stroked Absol and looked up to the sky. "So beautiful...how is it where you are, Granpa?"

In the cold peaks far north of the Anima Region a small building was illuminating in the blizzard that shrouded it, outside was a flag with a sunrise with a small diamond in the middle. "Brr, it is cold here don't you think?" said a man

"Yeah" Replied the second guard, his teeth chattering "Why are we on guard duty here? We could freeze to death"

"Well apparently there are two prisoners who we can't let go" He said as he hugged himself.

The other guard was surprised "Only two, who are they? Must be important"

He nodded "Yes, from what I heard they are the famous professors Teak and Azarov"

The guard jumped "What, no way?! Aww! Do you think I could get a autograph!?"

"Erm..." The guard had no way to answer.

"Well of course I'd be more than happy to give you one!" Prof Teak was at the door they were guarding.

"Woah! You're not allowed to leave!" The first guard pointed a finger the other guard was too busy searching his pockets and pulled out a old book on stones and ores. "Why do you carry a dusty old book?"

"Because I love this stuff it is fascinating and when I was a kid I wish I could be like Prof Teak. Ha ha! Your my hero!" To this the professor smiled as he signed the book.

"There we are! Well I'd best be going in it is a bit chilly out" He turned around and walked off. _Ha ha, fans are everywhere nowa-days but they will never be my biggest fan, that goes to Zayne...Oh how I worry_. He walked down the corridor and entered the library. "So, how goes the research, Julia?" At the desk was a rather stern women who looked exhausted. "Oh, Felix, well so far I have nothing, I mean come on! What am I even supposed to look for! The Soul Crystal was destroyed by the Pokemon of Earth, Sky and Water which is clearly Groudon, Rayquaza and Kyogre but I can't link them to the Crystal any other way." Prof Teak scratched his chin. "Well you've been up all day and night you should get some sleep or you'll collapse and at our age that ain't good ha ha!" She gave him a stern look. "Please be serious! I'm doing this to save my Alex!" Prof Teak sighed. "I bet he is fine when you said he fled he must have made it or they'd show him to you." He walked to the desk and looked at the old manuscript of the Legend. _Hmm, yep all three Legendary Pokemon destroying the Crystal, scattering them all over the world, the Stones themselves are powerful enough to power Kalran city over ten times. The crystal must have tremendous power, but there has to be more to it than this._ He looked at the image, especially the crystal and he saw that it had a odd shape in the middle. "Can you see that in the centre of the Crystal?" He asked Azarov, she looked. "Just dirt, these manuscripts are quite old, date back over 1000 years to be exact" He couldn't help the feeling it was something. "Oh well, I guess I'll go bed, you coming?" She was reluctant so she stayed up.

As he entered the small square room with plain wall, he thought to the airship and wondered if Zayne got out._ He is strong, he made it of course he did. I hope the skies you see are brighter, good night Zayne._

Zayne was lying in bed. "We need to get stronger, but how?" He let his thought roll back to the last time he was in these forests. "That's it!" He was so loud he woke Absol. "Oops, sorry" He patted Absol until they both feel asleep. Good night everyone, you too Granpa.


End file.
